What really went on after they said goodbye
by Blistered Heart
Summary: It's been 2 years since Hitomi saw Van, and she's getting lonely. What happens when the love she feels for Van intertwines with his love for her? could another story be abrewen? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Hitomi walked outside of her house and looked up at the sky. She looked frantically, hoping to find the planet that was so close to Earth, and yet seemed so far away. Once again, she didn't find it. She sighed in exasperation and looked at the wet grass beneath her feet. She suddenly became aware of how cold it was and shivered. She ran inside and walked to her room. She dried off her feet with a towel she had on her bed and pulled off her fuku and exchanged it with the dress she had gotten in Austuria. She held it close and took in its sent. She had a flashback of Van, his gentle smile. She remembered Merle, her jealous ways and yet kitten actions. She remembered Allen and the hell she went through trying to discover that she loved Van and not Allen. She tied her hair back so she could feel the breeze that came in her room on her bare neck. She had let her hair grow out in these past 3 years since she had gone to Gaea. She had also finally grown into a woman. She was fully endowed with a perfect figure (thanks to running) and a decent chest. She had gone on many dates during the year, but none of the boys were Van. She never kept the relationships she started and always admired the love between Yukari and Amano. They had officially become a couple while Hitomi was gone 2 summers ago and have been together ever since. When Amano had left to America, Yukari had spent every summer she could to be with him. But Hitomi's friendship with Yukari had slowly dissolved. Yukari hadn't remembered anything from when Hitomi had first gone to Gaea and refused to recall anything from the second time Hitomi had gone to Gaea, so Hitomi would always be angered when Hitomi would try to jolt the girls memory. Now Yukari and Hitomi had both graduated from High School and Yukari was going to college with Amano. Yukari was devastated when she first told Hitomi. Yukari was very bad when leaving people behind. Hitomi took it calmly and reminded herself that she had indulged worse partings. Every night since then, Hitomi always walked outside at night and would search the darkness of the heavens for any sign of Gaea. Each night she would return to her room disappointed and depressed. She would constantly slip into a sleep that was filled with memories of her life on Gaea and everymorning when she would wake up, she would constantly yell at herself for leaving Gaea in the first place. Then during the day she would remember the fighting and torture that was endured on Gaea and she would be thankful she left. But tonight was different. She had put away her tarot cards, refusing to do a reading, ever since she had come back home. But tonight, she walked over to her dressor, opened the top drawer and pulled out a little glass box. She placed the case on her desk and pulled back the lid. Inside were her tarot cards and the white feather that Van had given her when she had left Gaea. She had put it on a string and made a necklace out of it. With a sigh, she pulled out her cards and the feather and laid them on the table. She closed the case and put it away. Hitomi picked up the feather necklace and put it around her neck. She sat down in the wood chair and gently pet the tarot cards with effection. "Bring me good luck, like you did three years ago." She whispered to the cards gently. Hitomi picked up the cards and shuffled them slightly and laid the cards on her desk. She turned over the cards and an excited gasp left her lips as she read the fortune. "A knight of wings will come to me and bring me the world of peace." She knew the knight of wings was Van and by bringing her the world of peace, he was bringing her to Gaea. 'But when?' she thought. 'When will my knight come save me?' Se collected the cards and stacked them nicely and placed them in her pocket. She gently tapped her pocket gently and whispered 'thank you'. She crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Part 2

Hitomi dreamt of Van. She dreamt of him flying toward her. His grand wings gently bracing the air. He extended his hand and Hitomi found herself reaching out to him. He pulled her up and embraced her in his strong arms. She could feel his warm skin and soothing heartbeat. He smelt of the sky and metal. She relaxed against his muscle tight chest and tilted her head back and looked up into his brown eyes. They were warm and filled with kindness. He smiled briefly and scooped her up so he was carrying her entire body. She smiled and leaned in against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened. Her heartbeat and Van's were in unison. She shrank into unconsciousness to the rhythm of their hearts. She awoke in her bed, feeling slightly refreshed and full of energy. The dream had felt so real and she longed for more, so she reluctantly got up. She got up and walked into her bathroom mirror. She realized she was still wearing the dress from Austuria and quickly pulled it off. She grabbed a clean fuku and slipped into it. It was a little snug considering it was her fuku from her freshman year, but she wore it with pride. Though it looked exactly like the other three she had, its threads had life to them. The very colors remembered what she had gone through while on Gaea and the tightness of the clothes was refreshing for those memories seemed to seep through the colors and into Hitomi's skin. She breathed in deeply and merrily walked into the living room where her family was already eating breakfast. She sat down next to her brother and cheerfully sipped down her soup. Her parents took her sudden and random happiness as a surprise and when she excused herself to meet Yukari at the train station, her parents looked at each other puzzled. She grabbed her duffle bag that sat in the main hall and practically skipped to the station. Yukari was waiting for Hitomi, Yukari's face pleasant as usual. Hitomi smiled and waved and Yukari's face went from happy to surprise. When Hitomi reached Yukari, Yukari asked, "What happened to you?" Hitomi shrugged in pleasure. "Don't know. I had a good sleep, actually." She said. She recalled the feelings and scents of the night's dream. She closed her eyes and visualized Van again and somehow, her hand was drawn to her neck. She felt the feather necklace that Van had given her and smiled. Yukari's eyes widened. "Hitomi's in love. Hitomi's in love." She sang. Hitomi blushed. "It's true." She whispered. Yukari's mouth dropped. "It's true?? Well, then. Who's the lucky guy?" She said, curious. Hitomi's smile suddenly faded into a short frown. She looked down and turned the dirt with her foot. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She whispered. Yukari looked puzzled. "Of course I would. Now tell me." Hitomi looked up, blushing. She shifted feet. "His name's Van." Yukari stepped back a bit in curiosity. "Where'd you meet him." She asked. Hitomi looked up at Yukari and then tilted her head back a little farther. She could see a brief outline of Gaea behind the moon. "This sounds crazy, but from there." And Hitomi pointed to the outline of Gaea. Yukari cocked an eyebrow and looked to where Hitomi was pointing. All she could see was the moon. "What are you getting at Hitomi?" Yukari asked, kind of nervous at what her best friend was talking about. Hitomi took in a deep breath. "Never mind." She said. Yukari stared blankly at her friend, then turned her attention to the task at hand when the train pulled into a stop. The two girls got on the train that went to their school, neither one speaking.


	3. Part 3

When Hitomi returned home from running with Yukari, she walked to her room in exhaustion. She dropped her bag on the floor and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes and let her tired body relax into sleep. She had her dream again, of Van that is, except it was different. He was descending from the heavens, his white wings gliding him through the sky. Instead of reaching out his hand, he landed on the ground and stood a few feet away from Hitomi. He looked over her appraisingly. "You've changed." He said after a few moments of silence passed. He too had grown. He was taller than the last time she saw him, and had slightly more muscle no doubt from the years of training with his sword and Escaflowne. His eyes seemed gentler and his graceful figure had stayed the same so he still had a slight boyish look to him, but he none the less was now a man. "So have you." She said complimenting him. He smiled gently and tried to reach out to her. She raised her hand to touch him, but as she did so, the space between them seemed to grow. Her eyes widened and only when she lowered her hand did the space seem to close up. She smiled weakly, longing to want to touch him, and admired at how mature he had become. "Van…." She said.

"Yes Hitomi?"

"Van….will we ever be together again?"

He smiled excitedly. "You'll see. Come to the track tomorrow, you know. Where we first met. I'll be waiting for you." He titled his head to the side. "God, you're beautiful." Hitomi blushed in response. He started fading away. Hitomi gasped. "Where are you going, Van?" He smiled. "Meet me tonight at the track. I'll be waiting for you." She started running toward him, but the darkness started engulfing him. She started running faster, so as to catch him, but he eventually faded into the darkness. "VAN!!!" she screamed. Hitomi woke up gasping for breath. It was mid morning, so it was still dark out. She stumbled her way into the bathroom and took a shower. It felt good to have the warm water run over her skin, and she could once again feel Van's warm skin and gentle heartbeat. She imagined him behind her and imagined herself embracing him, and feeling his warm skin against hers (among other things). When she finally woke out of her dream, the shower was turning cold and her brother was knocking at the door, asking what was taking her so long. Hitomi quickly turned off the shower and put on her silk robe. She quickly scurried into her room and put on her new fuku.


End file.
